<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Очень страшный день by Genma_2008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314606">Очень страшный день</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008'>Genma_2008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crows Zero (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот что бывает, когда неудачно сталкиваешься с Такией Генджи, а затем проигрываешь ему.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Очень страшный день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ФБ-2019 для команды J-Doramas and Movies. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наруми неотрывно смотрел на часы. Никогда ещё время не тянулось так долго. Оно ползло так медленно-медленно. Словно улитка на тёплом, нагретом солнечными лучами, стволе дерева. «Как поэтично», подумал Наруми и тяжело сглотнул. Во рту стоял противный горьковатый привкус. Наруми постарался успокоиться. Но липкий страх поднимался от самых ног. Парализовывал, не давая даже пошевелится. Никогда прежде Наруми не испытывал такого ужаса и отчаяния одновременно. Даже в тот раз, когда чёртов Такия Генджи нанёс ему финальный удар. Наруми тогда ощутил, будто весь мир перевернулся. И не только потому, что Наруми упал на пол крыши спиной и от этого из лёгких вышибло остатки воздуха. Он проиграл. Проиграл. В тот момент он не мог пошевелиться. Всё тело ломило, болело, каждая клеточка билась в агонии. А он ничего не мог сделать. Ничего. Был слаб и бессилен. Даже встать не мог. А ублюдочный Такия стоял. Шатался, но стоял. Не вынеся этой картины, сознание милосердно отключилось. Когда Наруми очнулся, всё тело болело во сто крат сильнее, если такое вообще было возможно. Особенно голова. Он подозревал, что тащивший его с крыши Тацуя, не особо озаботился транспортировкой раненого. А посему голова Наруми явно пересчитала все ступеньки Хосеновских лестниц. Но Тацуя явно не со зла. Наверно, ему хотелось, чтобы Наруми на долгую память запомнил любимый Хосен. Ведь он вскорости уже покинет стены родной школы. Ну, по крайней мере такими мыслями Наруми старался себя утешить. А не то, что Тацуя пытался ему отомстить таким образом за проигрыш. Ведь нет? Тацуя же хороший, да? Затылок и правый бок отозвались неприятной несколько тянущей болью, явно не соглашаясь с Наруми.</p><p>Нет. Даже тогда ему не было так страшно и горько как сейчас. Наруми ощущал себя таким маленьким и беспомощным. Будто лодочка в бескрайнем глубоком океане. И в данный момент на него надвигается огромная волна, которая захлестнёт и потопит его суденышко.</p><p>Наруми пошевелил ногой, чтобы хоть немного ослабить нервное давление, отвлечься на что-то иное. Но, увы, его поле зрения было ограничено лишь этими треклятыми часами, которые показывали, что прошло всего лишь пять минут. Пять минут! А по ощущениям целая вечность! Ну как так!</p><p>Во рту скопилась слюна, но глотать её — горькую с привкусом крови не хотелось. Его ж вырвет прямо тут. Вся челюсть занемела, будто её никогда и не было. Слабой рукой он коснулся щеки. Прикосновение ощущалось очень странно. Вроде щека мягкая, но какая-то не такая как обычно. И эта волна неприятных мурашек… Наруми решил больше не экспериментировать.</p><p>Неожиданно в глаза ударил яркий свет.</p><p>— Ну, что, Наруми-сан, давайте посмотрим? — раздался сверху голос. — Откройте, пожалуйста, рот.</p><p>Наруми попытался разжать ватную челюсть. Ему показалось, что у него ничего не получилось. Но губы послушно разомкнулись. Сердце ушло в пятки и вовсе перестало стучать. Наруми обдало первобытным ужасом.</p><p>— О, замечательно! Анестезия сработала можно приступать.</p><p>И врата Ада разверзлись. Чтоб тебе провалиться, чёртов Такия Генджи!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>